Camp Will be Better This Year
by BellaTheZombieLover
Summary: Amy doesn't like to leave her horse ranch, especially not for camp every summer. It's always the same, and she's tired of it. She knows everything about horses, more than the staff there. At least, she thinks she knows everything until she meets Karma. What is it about her that makes Amy suddenly forget everything she knows?
1. Chapter 1

"Every year mom you have me go to Camp Yavapines and every year it's boring and it just takes your money away." Amy's mom looked stressed and frustrated.

"Now Amy, I need time with your new step father. Think of it as a gift to me honey." Amy rolled her eyes. There was a brief silence.

"Every time I go, there's only like five people my age. And I always know more than the staff there anyways. But whatever **you** want."

Her mother smiled. Amy looked out her window and recognized the place they were currently. Her mom began to open her mouth when Amy spoke for her.

"Ten minutes until we are there, I know mom. Been doin' this for years." Amy took a drink of her water bottle and just closed her eyes.

* * *

"Wake up Amy, we're here!" Amy didn't think she could fall asleep that fast. She opened her eyes and stretched her legs in the car. She got out of the car and opened the back door of the car. Amy grabbed her bag and looked around.

"Same old Yavapines."

Amy's mom ran to Amy, hugged and kissed her, said I love you, and rode off.

"About ten seconds quicker than last year." A voice said. Amy span around to see her friend Scooter.

"Scoot!" Amy hugs the scruffy looking guy.

"Hey there Cowgirl!" Amy releases from the bear hug to catch up with her camp buddy.

* * *

Amy and Scooter walk to Amy's cabin together.

"So, Scoot, do you know if any new campers our age are coming this year?" Scooter shrugged.

"It's totally possible! We did a bunch of new campaigns, even got a commercial. I think the numbers of sign ups are bigger than last years so, fingers crossed."

Amy came to a stop. She looked at her cabin to see that people have gotten there before her. Amy sighed and hoped for different roommates than last year.

Amy crossed the threshold to see some familiar faces. To her right, setting up the bottom bunk, was a girl named Ferrah. She likes horses just about as much as Amy does, which is a lot. Amy bonds well with her and is okay with maybe bunking with her. Amy taps the girl's shoulder.

Ferrah turns around and screams. she hugs Amy tightly. "Cowgirl! How's everything? How's your ranch?" Amy smiled

"It's great, horses are great. Everything's pretty much the same really." Ferrah smiled big.

"Good, good." Amy threw her bag on the top bunk of Ferrah's chosen bed. Amy looks to her left to see the most unwanted roommate there could be. Her name is Gretchen. No one wants to bunk with her. Let's just say that Amy got stuck with her last year, bottom bunk of her.

She has a farting problem.

Gretchen of course has the top bunk of those beds. Amy sees a girl with a sort of dark red hair, going for the bottom bunk of Gretchen. Amy quickly grabs the girl's arm to the bunk in the middle of the room.

"Hey!" The girl says.

"I just saved your WHOLE camp experience by a little." The girl crosses her arms with attitude.

"And how did you do that?" Amy points to Gretchen without her seeing but letting the girl see. Amy's voice became a whisper.

"That girl over there, I was her bottom bunk last year. She has "gas" problems." Amy uses air quotes on the word gas. The girl looks over at Gretchen to see her pick a wedgie. "And she is a bit..." The girl raises a hand.

"I get it. Thanks." Amy nods and hops up to her bunk.

"I'm Karma by the way." Amy looks over at the girl. "I'm Amy." Amy looks away but can see in the corner of her eye that Karma is smiling a little bit. "Cute..." Amy thought. Amy laughed in her head and sighed aloud.

"Hey I think we should go get lunch, it's almost twelve." Ferrah nodded and hung on the bunk like a monkey. She then yelled, "YeeHaah!" And jumped off. Karma then buds in,

"Can I come with you guys?" Amy nods.

"Sure follow us, we can give you a tour later if ya want." Karma gives Amy a thumbs up, and follows the girls out of the cabin.

Ferrah waves to a friend in the boys cabins and storms off. Amy smiles a little at the sight.

"She is just a ball of energy. Let me tell you something," Karma watches Amy as they walk to the cafeteria.

"No one, I seriously mean no one, can keep up with Ferrah. Except for that boy she ran to." Amy laughed to herself a little. "I'd call it fate." Karma puts her hands in her pocket.

"I don't believe in that crap." Amy gasps.

"I see it all the time!" Karma shrugs. Amy smiles and points at Karma.

"I will prove to you that there is a thing called fate by the end of the summer, just you wait." Karma has a skeptical face.

"That rhymed."

"You bet it did." Karma laughed. While she did, Amy noticed that she had little cringes at the end of her eyes.

* * *

"This food is really good surprisingly." Karma said while taking a bite of her food. Ferrah has a disgusted look on her face.

"Sure... if you like vegetarian food." Ferrah then pushed her plate away from her. Amy picked off it.

"More for me then?" Ferrah left the table, trying to find something else to eat. Amy just giggled. Amy saw Scooter shuffle over to Ferrah's seat. "Hey Cowgirl, how's your roomies this year?" Amy moved her hand in a "sort of" way and said, "Eh...better than last year. We only have four girls though." Scooter's jaw dropped.

"Lucky! We have to cram six guys in our cabin." He then picks some food off of Amy's plate. Amy playfully smacked his hand and shakes her finger in a no no motion. Karma 'ahems' and stares at Amy.

"Oh, Karma, this is Scooter, my childhood friend. Scoot this is-" Scooter cuts Amy off.

"Karma?! The Karma?! Wow it is so AWESOME to meet you!" Amy then feels confused. Scooter grabs Karma's hand and shakes it really fast.

"Will you sign... er, something for me?" Karma puts on a fake smile, "Sure."

* * *

Amy tossed her plate in the trash and walked with Karma to the first activity.

"Okay, who are you 'The Karma'?" Karma sighs and looks at her feet as she walks. "I am... pretty well known in the rodeo crowd." Amy stops for a second and thinks.

_Karma? Karma? OH The youngest female bull rider! Scooter has practically been in love with her since freshman year. _

"Oh I know who you are now." Karma looks forward now.

"My parents are also the owners of Good Karma." A light bulb comes up in Amy's head. "I love that place, it's really booming now huh?" Karma just nods. Amy looks at Karma and notices she doesn't look too happy.

"Well, don't expect me to treat you any differently than everybody else." Karma smiles. "Thanks Amy, that's all I want from anyone." Amy smiles and points out in front of her.

"We're here. Welcome Karma to: The Stables." Karma's eyes widen with joy and she's just speechless. She manages to utter a,

"Wow..."

**A horse camp with the Faking It characters? Idk, let's try it and see where it goes. Tell me if ya like it and I'll continue. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Amy sat on a log around the campfire, blankly poking the fire with a stick. Karma then came over and sat by Amy with a bag.

"You want a marshmallow?" Karma asked holding the bag. Amy shook her head no.

"Why not?" Amy continued to poke the fire.

"Because I don't like marshmallows." Karma popped a marshmallow in her mouth.

"What? Don't like them? What's wrong with you!?" Amy laughed. "Nothing! I just don't like the way they feel."

"You've only touched one before?" Karma and Amy had a stare off. "You never know-" Karma took Amy's stick and put a marshmallow on it.

"-until you try." Amy smiled and put the mallow near the fire.

* * *

Karma laughed at Amy's frustration. "Stop laughing at me! I've ruined like five marshmallows."

"I deny that! You just focus on the outside Amy when really, it's what's on the inside." Karma took Amy's stick and blew out the flamed mallow. She then peeled the black crust off the sweet to reveal a tasty, gooey, middle.

"You have a lot of quotes don't you?" Karma laughed.

Amy's focus was on the marshmallow.

"Woah... that doesn't look... gross." Karma stared at it too. "I know. Try it."

"You wanna split it?" Karma nodded. Amy pulled off the mallow and ripped herself a piece and gave the other piece to Karma.

"I'm in heaven Karma. I think I like marshmallows."

"I did my duty." Amy raised an eyebrow at Karma. Karma smiled.

"You're mature aren't you?" Karma said sarcastically. Amy saw that Karma had marshmallow on her cheek. Amy started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Karma said. Amy pointed at Karma's cheek. "You got a little..." Karma then attempts to wipe her cheek, only completely missing the smudge of marshmallow. Amy points on her own cheek this time. "No right here."

"Here?" Karma misses again. Amy rolls her sleeve over her fingers and said, "Here, I'll get it." Karma smiles and stares directly in Amy's eyes. And for a second there, Amy could feel something, emotionally. What was she doing again?

Amy quickly returned to her previous position.

Amy laughed really hard, breaking the moment. "Now what's funny?" Amy looked at Karma.

"You had white, gooey stuff on your face. Speaks for itself." Karma playfully punches Amy. "Mature!" Amy laughs and runs over to tell Scooter the funny thing that happened. Karma just looked at the stars.


	3. Chapter 3

"How do you like The Stables?" Amy asked. Karma looked around, still in awe.

"I thought it was just going to be stables, not the whole camp experience!" Amy smiled and looked around too.

"Yeah, campfire, horses, the showers are around the corner too." Karma nodded her head slowly.

"So, were going to ride tomorrow evening?"

"Mmhm." Amy said gathering her things around the fire pit. Karma also grabbed her things as they prepared to leave. Scooter then came over to help Karma with her stuff when Amy clearly had more things than Karma.

"How come you aren't helping Amy too?"

"Cuz' I can't make a move on Amy. Let me get that." Scooter than grabbed all of Karma's bags. Amy just continued to grab her things, no matter the hassle. Amy then realized it was going to be harder than she thought.

"Alrighty then. Bags, meet your maker." Amy then attempted to hold everything in her two hands but they gave in and she dropped everything back in it's place. Karma laughed at Amy's trying. Scooter was ready to go, he was like a pack mule. Karma decided to go help Amy. Karma picked up a few bags so that Amy could carry the other ones.

"I could have done it by myself." Amy said relieved she didn't break her arms. Karma smiled.

"I like your determination!" Karma laughed. Amy then stared at Scooter, he was pouting a little bit. Amy shot him a sincere look and he nodded, continuing to walk to the girl's cabins. A little bit into the walking, Amy spoke up.

"If I was having trouble back there with the bags, then I thank you for your hands."

"Oh these old things? They say-" Karma set down the bags she was carrying and then she made her hands look like mouths.

"It was nothing Amy, we love you Amy, we'd do anything for you Amy, we want your babies Amy,-" Karma kept on doing this in a high pitched voice with a terrible accent that was unrecognizable. Amy just laughed and laughed hysterically. Karma laughed a little at Amy's laughing and couldn't do the hand puppets anymore. Now both girls are laughing. They then came to a stop when they realize that their group left without them.

"Uh oh..." Amy said noticing that the group left. Karma noticed too and her face quickly changed, she now looked scared.

"Don't be scared... not yet anyways." Karma looked at Amy, trying to tell if she was joking.

"I'm kidding don't worry." Karma felt a little better but still didn't like the feeling of maybe staying the night outside.

* * *

"Okay there's the cabin." Amy pointed as she put her flashlight down. Amy looked at Karma who is still very un easy.

"Karma, are you okay?" Karma just stared ahead. She shook her head and turned to her left, away from Amy and started puking. Amy wasn't really disgusted by this stuff so she held her hair back for her.

"It's okay Karma, we will be just fine, I promise." Karma stopped and got up from her previous position. Amy then handed her three tic tacs. Amy smiled. Karma wiped her mouth.

"Thank you."

Amy ran up to the cabin with Karma and tried to open the door.

"I knew that wouldn't work but,-" Amy then looked at Karma with a grin.

"-you don't know until you try." Karma smiled, staring at Amy in the eyes for a little too long. Amy pulled her attention back to the door though. Amy liked the little bit of awkwardness in the air. Amy tried to mess with the lock. While she did, Karma started talking to Amy, quietly.

"So, why did you friend-zone Scooter so bad?" Amy cringed her eyebrows in confusion. Amy laughed in her head but showed a smile, realizing what Karma thought by 'Because I can't make a move on Amy'. Amy messed around with the lock still.

"Actually I didn't friend-zone him, he can't like me because we are brother and sister." Amy lied. Amy wanted to mess with Karma though because, she's a bit gullible. Karma looked surprised.

"I mean, we made out once but..." Amy gagged in her mind.

"Oh..." Karma didn't understand. Amy then laughed out loud, but really quietly. She then nudged Karma, and then continued to the lock.

"I'm joking, of course. We're not brother and sister, and we never made out. That's some flowers in the attic stuff." Karma then slouched, feeling better.

"Whew!" She said. Amy was still, jiggling at the lock. "I don't friend-zone him, he just knows that I'm unavailable." Karma then realizes.

"Oh! So you have a boyfriend?" Amy laughed in her head again. "No, no boyfriend, I don't like guys... like that." Karma then thought harder.

"...a girlfriend?" Amy shook her head no. "No girlfriend. I am a free bird, er- single." Karma then felt a bit more nervous now.

"Oh wow, I never met a lesbian before, I mean, not that I have anything against that because I don't, fully supportive of the whole-" Amy stops Karma.

"Shh. Do you want to get caught or something?" Karma shook her head no. "Then don't think so hard about it." Amy then looked at Karma, scanning her. She then reached to her hair. Karma then felt her stomach aching, like how she pukes when she's around cute guys. Amy then pulled her hand back from Karma's hair to have a hair pin.

"Should have done this a long time ago." Amy said now using a pin. Karma still felt a bit weird around Amy. Not the bad kind of weird, the good kind.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy woke up to see that her cabin was trashed, purposely. The other girls were outside. Amy hurriedly ran outside to see what else was going on. Gretchen, Ferrah and Karma all looked furious, just taking in what happened.

"I don't understand how this could happen! How'd they even get in there?" Ferrah said talking to Gretchen. Karma speed-walked to Amy.

"It was the boys. They pranked us. I know Scooter's handy work." Karma nodded, arms crossed. Karma opened her mouth, feeling scared again.

"Do you think we left the door unlocked?" She whispered to Amy. Amy laughed a little.

"I think we did. Whoops..." They both looked up at the now covered in toilet paper cabin. "Does this mean war?" Karma asked. Amy shook her head. "If we want to win, we will play fair, that means no pranks."

"Then what do we do?" Karma looked at Amy. Amy noticed that the other girls also looked at Amy, like she was their leader or something.

"Truth..." Gretchen gasped.

"Or Dare." Ferrah made a o shape with her mouth.

* * *

"Why is Truth or Dare so gasp worthy?" Karma asked while Amy put together a back pack.

"Because it's 1, a sign of war, and two, we play hardcore T or D." Karma was still confused.

"Hardcore?" Amy nodded. there was a little silence so Amy looked at Karma. Seeing that she looked confused, Amy began to explain.

"Okay so back in eighth grade, Scooter came over to my ranch with a bunch of his friends, and I had my friends over. We decided to play Truth or Dare. But it was too boring for our thirteen year old minds. So, we decided to make our own rules. The rules are, you must always do the dare given and you must have evidence you did it like a witness or a video. Each dare you tell must be escalated and even better than the last, and Truths must be more like a confession than a truth. So Hardcore truth or dare, is pretty much, Do it, or Confess." Karma got excited for the game.

"It went down in history here at Yavapines." Karma was impressed.

"I'll tell you a confession now." Amy said, done packing a backpack.

"I did a dare to ride a horse backwards, after curfew. I did and I got caught. Now I have a nickname. Cowgirl." Karma understood.

"That's why everyone calls you that!" Amy nodded. "At least it's not Retched Gretchen, that's really bad." Karma saw how Amy looked after that. Disgusted. Amy shook it off. "So by time you leave here, you will probably have a nickname too."

* * *

They waited until the sun began to set. And they sneaked off, running to the tree that T or D always goes down under.

Once they got there, the boys were already there, sitting on the logs all holding flashlights. Amy un zipped her jacket to reveal a doughnut shirt. Karma smiled and pointed at her shirt. "What is that amazing shirt?" Amy tugged at it.

"Oh this? It's the T or D trophy. I am the current holder of never giving in." Karma pulled a, 'Not Bad' face. Amy then sat down on a log, Karma sat across from Amy.

"Since I am the current holder of The Doughnut Shirt, I will make the first T or D. Scooter, Do it, or Confess?" Scooter looks around and his eyes land on Karma, "Do it." He said, holding his gaze on Karma for a few more seconds, trying to impress her.

"I want you to run into the lake..." Scooter smiled at the easy task. "No prob-" Amy then cut him off.

"Butt naked." His smiled disappeared. So did his clothes, he held his back pack in front of his junk until he started to run to the lake.

"Make sure to take a video of you jumping in!" She hollered at a bare Scooter. Karma giggled and so did everyone else.

"I see why you're the queen." Karma said. Amy bowed her head and put her hand on her chest in a curtsy kind of motion.

"Why'a thank'a you." Karma laughed a little bit more. Now, the person who was sitting next to Scooter must ask me. So..." Amy looked at where Scooter was sitting.

"Jimmy or Ike." They decided Ike would ask, since he had a better dare. "Do it, or Confess?" He said with a smirk.

"Do it." He then raised his eyebrow.

"I want you to hide Scooter's clothes." Everyone laughed. "Easy." Amy grabbed Scooter's clothes leaving nothing but his shoes. She then put them in her backpack.

"Poor fella." Ferrah said.

"Alright. To my sides are, Ferrah and Norah." Norah was the only other girl in this camp that liked girls. Amy didn't know her too well though just that and what people say. They say that she is bad at this game for one. She also hits on every girl she sees, no matter what.

"New girl." Norah said.

"Do it, or Confess?" Karma then realizes that she is talking to her. Karma hesitates and chooses to go on the safe side.

"Confess." Norah then thinks a little. "Have you ever kissed a girl?" Karma knows the answer but likes to raise the tension.

"...Nope." Norah isn't shocked. The next person to go is Gary, the guy next to Karma who says, "New Girl again," Karma then looks at the guy next her. "Do it or Confess?" Karma feels like she has got the game down now. "Do it."He then has a pervy smile on.

"I want you to kiss a girl." Karma then starts to feel her stomach in knots again. Karma then looks at Amy, "What would happen if I back out of a Dare?" Amy looks around, "The punishment is put together by the people of playing." Karma then thinks of a loophole. She gets up, and walks over to Amy. Amy looks a bit nervous. But Karma just grabs Amy's face and slowly leans in. Amy then gets knots in her stomach, she just sits there and lets Karma lean. Karma closes her eyes, so Amy does too. But when Amy thought she was going to get kissed where people usually get kissed, Karma turns her face and pecks Amy's cheek. Gary looks disappointed. Amy feels disappointed. Amy then looked at Gary with a mean smile,

"Does that fulfill your fantasy?" He just pouts like a little kid and stares at the ground. Karma sits next to Amy and just stares at her. Karma feels regretful, not taking up an opportunity to kiss Amy. Then Karma quickly snaps herself out of it. What was going on with her? Does she like Amy? That weird feeling is coming back to Karma.


	5. Chapter 5

Karma stood outside the cabin, waiting for Amy to come. "Amy, hurry up already! I want to pick a horse, ya know, before the summer ends!?" Karma crossed her arms and waited.

"I'm coming!" Amy then walked out with her cowboy boots and hat on with her hair flowing in the wind. Karma's jaw dropped. Amy then began to fix her sleeves.

"Whoa..." Karma whispered. "Huh?" Amy said still adjusting her sleeves.

"What?" Karma said. Amy looked up, done fixing her sleeves. "Oh, I thought you said something."

Karma shook her head no. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Karma skimmed the available horses. She was really attracted to one particular horse. The dark brown one in the second to last stable. She walked up to the horse and gave it an apple along with some pets.

"Oh, I see you've met Karma, Texas." Karma turns around to see Amy. Karma smiles. Amy also pets the horse.

"I think he likes me." Karma said smiling at the animal.

"Yeah, I think he does." Amy agreed. Amy smiled at the horse.

"You're good with horses huh?" Karma said, still looking at the horse.

"I have a ranch so, yeah... I plan on being a vet actually." Karma looked at Amy now. "I could see that." Amy looked up noticing Karma staring and smiled in embarrassment. "You have a lot of the traits I think a vet should have." Karma turned her head back to the horse.

"Like what traits?" Karma then pulled another apple to give to the horse.

"Well for one, being an animal lover is important. When you do something, you give it your all. And, you're not so hard on the eyes either." Amy blushed a little at the comment.

"Thanks." Karma nodded. "No problem." Amy cringed her eyebrows.

"I was talking to the horse. Thank you Texas for not doing that thing that you do." Amy then walked away.

"What thing!?" Karma yelled. Texas then neighed which scared Karma and she fell on the floor.

* * *

Karma looked for Amy, ready to scold her when she sees her riding her horse in the jumping area. Karma has never seen anything so... amazing. Amy then slowly came to a stop and hopped off her horse, Bo.

"What was wrong with Texas Amy?" Karma looked mad. Amy smiled at Karma's reaction to Amy's comment.

"Nothing is. I was just messing with you." Karma was so angry, she was red as a tomato. "I swear I'm gonna..." Amy raises an eyebrow at Karma while holding the reigns to Bo.

"Gonna what?" Karma crosses her arms. "You'll see..." Karma then stormed off but before she left, she signed Texas as her own.

* * *

Amy fluffed her pillow on her bed and laid her head down, ready to take a nap during her free time. All the girls were out riding still but Amy was really tired. She closed her eyes but suddenly felt something on her arm. She touched where the thing is and it felt weird. She opened her eyes to see a worm wiggling on her arm. Amy screamed and rolled off her top bunk to see Karma sprinting to her.

"Ow, my head!" Karma knelt over Amy touching her head. "Oh my god are you alright?! Amy I didn't mean for you to get hurt I swear!" Amy's eyes started to wonder around. "Karma, I can't see anything!" Karma then started to freak out.

"Amy, I'll go get a counselor stay put!" But then Amy grabbed Karma's arm pulling her back. Amy started laughing really hard. Karma put her free hand to her chest.

"Amy! I almost had a heart-attack!" Amy just looked at Karma, still laughing a little, "Well, I really did get scared of that worm and really did fall off, just didn't go blind." Karma still tried to examine Amy's head. "I'm fine, really." Amy smiled a little so that Karma could see that she was okay. Karma just realized how close she was to Amy and looked in her eyes for a few seconds until she looked at Amy's lips and slowly leaned in. Amy stopped her.

"This isn't another tease on the cheek is it?" Amy said smiling. Karma smiled too but continued to lean in. Their lips grazed each other before someone had to come in and ruin the moment. Karma looked up to see Gretchen.

"Whoop, sorry." She then walked around the girls and sat on her bed. She then began to shave her arm pits.

"Don't mind me. I'm not even here!" Amy and Karma looked at each other.

"Get the hell outta here?" Karma asked. Amy nodded. Karma got up and then pulled Amy up from the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Amy, Karma, Ferrah, and Gretchen all walked to the cafeteria to get breakfast. Amy was her usual self, humming a song to herself.

"Amy, what are you doing?" Amy looked over at Karma, not realizing what she was doing.

"What? Oh, I got a song stuck in my head is all." Karma smiled.

"What song?" Amy sung the title.

"Straight up!" Karma gasped. "I love that song!" Amy raised her eyebrows at Karma. "Really? Me too." They continued to walk to the cafeteria, Karma and Amy walking beside each other now.

* * *

When they reached the door to the cafeteria, Karma tore off a flyer.

"Annual Dance tonight?!" Amy took another flyer from the cafeteria door. She looked confused.

"What is this?" Karma then looked at Amy. "They don't have this every year?" Amy then closed her eyes in realization.

"They told us last year that they were trying some new things to 'spice it up' and try to 'appeal to the teens'. It's stupid." Karma and Amy then enter the cafeteria seeing that the other girls were already in line. They then got in line.

"Stupid? You don't like dancing?" Amy shook her hands.

"No no, I love dancing, but dances are so..." Karma buds in.

"I know, I know. I think it'll be fun though!" Amy knew from Karma's body language that she wanted her to go.

"Maybe I'll check it out, just stop by." Karma smiles big showing all her teeth to Amy.

"Proud of yourself?" Karma nodded and swung her arm around Amy as they walked up to Ferrah and Gretchen.

* * *

Amy put on a lavender dress that had straps. She then put her hair up and put on makeup.

Amy then walked into the cafeteria alongside Ferrah. Gretchen and Karma were already at the dance. Amy skimmed the room for Karma. She then saw her by the punch table. But then Ferrah pulled Amy to the side with her.

"Amy, please help me with Alex! He won't take a hint, I thought he liked me." Amy looked Ferrah in the eye.

"Ferrah, he likes you, you just don't realize it... like at all." Ferrah bit her lip.

"Are you sure?" Amy smiled and fixed Ferrah's hair.

"One hundred percent." Ferrah then ran off to Alex to ask him to dance and they did. Amy was free now and looked over to the punch table again but didn't see Karma there anymore. "Dang it," Amy thought. She then sat down on a folded up cafeteria bench. She then heard Straight Up come on. She looked over at the DJ to see Karma standing there, looking around the room until her gaze stops when she sees Amy. They both smile. They than do the dance they worked on before lunch that afternoon.

When their dance was over, they ended up on the dance floor laughing.

* * *

Amy was holding her heels as she walked the grassy area with Karma. Amy was a bit unbalanced and giggly.

"I think someone spiked the punch bowl." Amy then laid down under a tree, giggling. Karma didn't drink much punch where Amy had more than four cups. Karma laid down beside Amy, looking up at the night sky. Amy then held Karma's hand. Karma didn't pull away and Amy closed her eyes.

"You're right." Karma was confused. "About what?" Amy balanced her head on her hand, looking at Karma lay there.

"This was fun. Possibly the funnest night I ever had at camp, or ever for that matter." Karma smiled. Amy then slowly leaned in, both girls looking at each other's lips. Then, Amy gently kissed Karma. Karma's hands were then on Amy's neck as they shared a passionate kiss that was wanted ever since the talk

Of Fate.


	7. Chapter 7

Amy and Karma sat across from each other during dinner at the cafeteria. They occasionally glanced at each other while they ate their vegetarian food. A bit of awkwardness, a bit of flirting with their eyes. Both Amy and Karma loved this tension. Amy has never crushed on someone like this before. Even in this short time they've had together, Amy feels like she's known this girl for all her life. Amy could NOT stop thinking about their kiss. It was driving her nuts that they haven't talked about it yet.

Amy laid in her bunk bed, slowly closing her eyes. She then opened them to see Karma beside her. Her warm smile, her amazing eyes. She doesn't seem real to Amy.

"Are you really real?" Amy said smiling at the girl. The girl grinned.

"Is this real?" She then leaned in and kissed Amy. This time, it was more heated, forceful, and touchy. Karma then slipped her tongue inside Amy's mouth, and Amy did the same to Karma. Karma then moved her hands down to Amy's thighs while Amy put her hands around Karma's neck. Amy moaned, she loved where this was going.

"Amy!" Amy then popped up from the yell of her name. She looked around and realized that she was sleeping. _Did I just have a wet dream about Karma?!_ She thought. She looked down at Ferrah who woke her up. "Amy, you are late!" Amy then realized what she was supposed to do that day, and every other Monday.

"Crap! You go without me, I'll catch up." Amy then hurriedly put on her bathing suit and slipped on shorts over.

* * *

Karma was told that Amy was at the pool which was weird because Amy didn't strike her as a swimming kind of person. She looked around to see that Amy was just arriving wearing a red two piece, sunglasses, a whistle around her neck, and some black shorts over her swimsuit bottoms. Karma has never seen Amy's body before. It was perfectly perfect. Toned and trimmed. Just... perfect. Karma was mesmerized by the blonde's breath taking body. Then, a very good looking guy came up from behind Karma and said, "I caught you red handed!" Karma spun around at the guy, startled.

"I was just- uh... looking for my friend." The guy looked at Karma, squinting. He then ran his hand through his hair and smirked.

"I'm kidding, don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm Shane, this is my first year here and I will tell you now, not many cute guys." Karma felt relieved.

"Never been to camp before?" Karma asked. He smiled.

"I went to theater camp. Lot's of cute boys there. I fiddled on more than just a roof." Karma laughed. Karma thought Shane was really refreshing.

"Well I'm Karma-" Shane then cut her off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Karma, like the rodeo queen?" Karma nodded. She never heard that one before.

"I guess so." Shane shook her hand.

"Your hands are abnormally soft Mr. Shane." Shane smiled and took his hand away to look at it.

"Why thank you! I have been using this new lotion I got from this one place down the-" He rambled on to Karma while she just stared at Amy being a life guard. Shane didn't mind, he loved talking to anyone that would partially listen.

* * *

Amy skimmed the lake, making sure all the little kids who are swimming are okay. Then came the hard part. Amy was also the swimming instructor for the smaller kids. Amy didn't really like these kids but somehow, kids always LOVED Amy. And Amy gets annoyed easily. Amy climbed down from her post to switch from the lake, to the pool where Ferrah was. They high fived each other as they passed. Karma then sat down on a pool chair on the other side of the pool. She waved at Amy, Amy smiled and waved back. _Is she watching me?_ Amy thought. She blushed at the question.

"Alright everybody, swimming, who already knows how to do it?" Nobody raises their hand. Amy is shocked because the ages of these kids were 7-12 years old. Amy recognized some kids from last year though. "Billy, you were here last year. I know that you know how to swim." The ten year old had a blank look on his face.

"I forgot." Amy sighed, realizing this was going to be harder than she thought.

As Amy was helping kids swim, Karma noticed how good she was with the kids. Karma really liked the fact that Amy was good with kids, and it seemed like she was having an alright time with them too.

When the kids left to their cabins, Karma stood up and looked over at Amy who was now getting out of the pool. They were about to talk when Scooter came from behind Karma, and pushed her in the pool yelling,

"This is KARMA!"

Amy didn't jump back because it didn't surprise her. But then Amy noticed that Karma was struggling in the deep end, like she couldn't swim. Amy dived in and pulled Karma out of the water. Karma wasn't moving and her eyes were closed. Amy had no choice but to give Karma CPR. Amy put her head to Karma's nose and mouth area and didn't hear her breathing. Amy started compressions on Karma and checked if she was breathing now. Nope. Amy got scared and more nervous, she didn't want this. She didn't mean for this. Amy was starting to feel guilty. Amy then gave Karma mouth to mouth. When Amy pulled up, Karma choked up the pool water that was swallowed. Amy was relieved and grateful that Karma was okay.

"Hey..." Karma said, weakly but smiling slightly. Amy smiled, nearly crying.

"Hey." Amy then hugged Karma tightly and Karma nuzzled into Amy's neck which tickled Amy. But she was unaffected, she was glad that Karma was still breathing in front of her.

* * *

_The next day... _

"Karma, you're doing just fine. And we are in the three feet so you should be fine either way!" Karma was gripping onto Amy as she floated on her back.

"Don't...Let...Go." Amy smiled. "But this water is just so slippery I just might have to." Amy said, putting on a fake nervous face. Karma then showed a real nervous face. Amy slowly let go ad Karma closed her eyes.

"See, you're floating without me! that's the first step Karma!" Karma then opened her eyes and realized Amy was a few feet away from her. Karma freaked out and turned over, struggling at first and then realizing she was still in the three feet. She stood up and stared at Amy for a few seconds. Amy stared at her also, both with blank faces. And then they both did a little happy dance that they started doing back when they got a horse to eat when it didn't want to.

They both laughed and Amy swam to Karma and said, "Well, sooner or later, you'll be doggy paddlin' all the way to the four feet!" Karma playfully punched Amy and then wrapped her hands around her waist. Amy was still laughing quietly at her own comment until Karma kissed Amy. Amy put her hands on Karma's cheeks, and smiled in the kiss. They then broke from the kiss both smiling.

"Wow..." Amy exhaled. They then stared into each other's eyes.

"I know." Karma then said. They then locked lips once again, loving this idea of, "Swimming Lessons".


	8. Chapter 8

The last couple of days were great for the girls, but they really needed to talk and DTR. Amy didn't understand what this was, she LOVED it but, she wants some clarity. And Karma has never really had a crush on a girl before Amy. Karma needed to talk to someone about this. She didn't know who to talk to. She thought about Amy but for some reason, she shook it out of her head to do that.

Karma then bumped into Shane again at the lake. "Hey Shane." Shane smiled at Karma. "Hey Rodeo Queen." Shane noticed that Karma didn't look to happy this morning. "Why so down?" He asked, his tone serious. Karma then signals for him to sit down.

"How did you know that you... ya know..." Shane looked at Karma and grinned.

"Are gay?" Karma nodded. Shane looked off at the lake.

"Well, I knew since the fourth grade but that's just me." Karma was a little bit shocked at how early he knew.

"It's different for everyone though." Karma nodded. "Where's this coming from?" Karma sighed. She feels like she can trust her new friend.

"I like a girl." Shane then made an o shape with his mouth. "Really?" Karma looked at Shane who seemed like he lived for secrets. Karma just nodded. "Well-" Shane said flipping over to tan his back. "-I think if you haven't liked girls before, all this time, you might not be a lady lover. You might just be an Amy lover." Karma nodded to herself. She then realized that she never mentioned her name. she looked at Shane.

"I never said her name was Amy." Shane then removed his sunglasses quickly. "Oh really? I think you did." He then pretended to think a bout it. "Yeah you did, you said her name is Amy. I remember!" He then speed walked away from Karma, in the direction of the cabins. _Does Amy know Shane? Did she tell him about me? _Karma thought.

* * *

Amy didn't understand why Karma hasn't really been all flirty and touchy with her lately. It was a regular thing but now it wasn't. Amy began to get lost in her thoughts as she walked around the camp. She was physically tired of her mind and slowly felt her eyes get dry. She decided to go back to her cabin, it was almost curfew.

The blonde walked on rocks and tried to keep her balance. She practiced this every year, hoping it would improve her balance, it never really does. She then saw a familiar face when she hopped down from the rock. Karma. Amy didn't know what to do. She decided to not run to Karma in slow motion because that only happens in movies. Amy just awkwardly waved at the girl who is now walking towards her. Amy swallowed the lump in her throat.

* * *

Amy and Karma were laying down, the place where they first kissed.

"Amy..." Amy sensed a lot of emotions in Karma's voice. "I don't li-" Amy stopped her.

"I know, I know. You don't have to say it." Karma then balanced her head on her hand and stared at Amy who didn't lose eye contact with the night sky.

"Let me finish." Amy just sighed, knowing what she was going to say. It was the same with all the straight girls Amy has taken a liking to. They were just experimenting with Amy. So Amy just never let herself open up to anyone. She thought Karma was different.

"No Karma, I really don-"

"I am not into girls. But..." Amy then felt a rush of something. Not excitement but that but made Amy feel like she had a chance with Karma.

"I might be an Amy-sexual." Amy then busted out laughing. Amy covered her face in embarrassment. Karma then smiled and blushed.

"It's true! Don't laugh! I'm serious!" Karma then poked Amy on the stomach, which only made Amy laugh more. Karma then realized Amy was ticklish.

"Is Amy Raudenfeld ticklish?" Amy's eyes widened. "No..." Karma then smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Is Amy Raudenfeld a liar?" Amy shook her head no. "Uh uh, nope." Karma then tickled Amy wildly, which made Amy laugh wildly. The tickling slowed down and they continued to stare at the sky. But somehow, Amy's hand was on Karma's stomach now. Not tickling her, just there. This made Karma struggle to breathe. Karma then felt Amy's hand move to under her shirt. Amy's hand was now on Karma's stomach which made Karma breathe really uneasily and Amy even asked if she was okay a couple times. Karma was SO nervous around Amy. her hand then moved, to around to Karma's lower back. Amy was snuggled into Karma's neck, with her arm around her. Karma shivered at Amy's breaths on her neck. Amy just snuggled into her more. Amy was then sound asleep beside Karma, both of them laying there under that tree.

Karma couldn't sleep though, it's pretty hard when you have a gorgeous blonde girl's hand hugging your lower back while she breathes into your ear.

**Sorry this one's short. Anyways, leave me a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Karma walked down to the laundry mat, carrying her basket which was super heavy. she set it down and wiped her forehead. Then, a familiar voice came up to her and said, "Let me help ya there Ma'me!" The guy picked up her basket without struggling like Karma. She then realized the handsome guy. Liam...

"Liam! What are you doing here?" Karma said, surprised. He then leaned in to Karma and kissed her. Karma never closed her eyes in the kiss until he released so that he thought she kissed him back.

"I got a job here as a counselor to be with you over the summer!" Karma put on a convincing, but fake, smile. "Yay..." She mumbled as the big guy hugged her.

_Shit._

* * *

Amy was once again, life guarding the lake on her post. It was a slow day... like every day. She pushed her sunglasses that slowly fell over time and turned her head to see Karma in the distance. Amy almost didn't notice that Karma was walking with a guy. Amy took off her sunglasses in disbelief and rubbed her eyes. Nope, her eyes weren't mistaking her. Amy wanted to go over and talk to Karma but she decided not to. All that talk of an Amy-sexual was just a summer fling in reality. Too good to be true. Shane even told Amy that she liked her.

Amy clenched her jaw and proceeded to scan the lake.

* * *

"A lot has happened Liam I-" Liam cut Karma off.

"I know but, I couldn't handle not being near you. It was unbearable." He smiled at Karma. All Karma could think about was Amy. she then realized that Amy was on duty that day. Karma quickly looked at the post to see Ferrah. Karma felt SO uneasy, in a bad way.

_I should have settled things with Liam before summer started. He's such a good guy though it hurts me to end things with him..._ Karma got lost in her thoughts but she continued to walk with Liam, his arm around her shoulders.

Amy's feet burned a bit on the sand as she stormed away from her previous post. She had switched with Ferrah at a great time. Who was that guy? Amy hasn't ever seen him before then. Has Karma barely met him? Amy shook her head and put her flip flops on as she reached the road tot he pool. But this feeling for her was weird. Jealousy and feeling like she was stabbed in the heart.

Liam said he had to go and he kissed Karma goodbye. She fake smiled and waved at Liam. Liam waved back and jogged to wherever. Karma then tried to find Amy, she knew that if she wasn't at the lake right now, she was at the pool. She then started to jog to the pool. she saw Amy, floating in the pool, looking relaxed. But Karma knew that when Amy floated in the pool that she had something on her mind that is bothering her. She did it for a while when Bo was sick last week. Karma opened the gate to the pool and took off her flip flops. She set them beside her as she placed her feet in the pool. Amy then realized Karma was there. Amy went under water and swam to Karma. She pulled herself out, sitting by Karma.

"What's on your mind?" Karma asked staring at the water. Amy moved her feet in the water and looked at Karma. Karma could feel Amy's eyes on her but she still looked at the water so Amy looked at the water also.

"A lot of things. My future, my ranch... You." Karma tensed at her saying that she was on her mind.

"But, it's a different way than usual." Karma felt a bit saddened by that because usually, Amy adored Karma which Karma repaid with adoring her right back. At least, that's what Karma thought.

"I think you're confused Karms." Karma than looked at Amy with sad eyes.

"No, no Amy I-" Amy stopped Karma.

"Karma stop. Over this time, you have became my best friend, and also my dream. It hurts me though because, I don't feel like yours." Karma couldn't speak. She was Karma's dream, all Karma's ever wanted was a true love. Amy then decided to get up and leave before Karma could say anything. But Amy felt regret, she wanted this incident to be a misunderstanding. She wanted that guy to be Karma's cousin or brother or something. But even if that was a misunderstanding, Amy knew that Karma had some things to figure out, herself. But Amy felt Karma's hand on her wrist, turning her around.

"Amy, this is my dream. So much my dream that it doesn't feel real sometimes. I am confused about a lot of things but you, you are very clear to me." Amy couldn't think about the guy anymore, Karma was right in front of her. So kissable.

"Amy... you are my Fate." Amy smiled at the word Karma used.

"Told you so, I told ya so!" Amy then did her happy dance. Karma just kissed Amy. As she leaned in she mumbled a, "Dork" at Amy. Amy was just putty. Amy then decided that Karma didn't care for the guy as much as she did for her. It was obvious to Amy now that she was indeed,

Her Fate.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I just wanted to say that I LOVED writing this chapter the most... don't know why... but I did! Also, I am not good, like at all, at writing "sexy" scenes so bear with me. If you'd want that, absolutely cannont live without a Karmy love scene like that, feel free to message me the scene that is relative to the scene. Somewhat relative anyways... Okay, here is Chapter 10! **

* * *

Two weeks passed and Amy hasn't really talked to Karma much. Occasional Hi's and waves, which really made Amy's heart drop. She really didn't know what had happened in the last few weeks. She said she was her fate, and then boom. Nada. Zip. Zelch. Nothing. Zero.

Amy glanced over at Karma during their group's break from their run. It seemed like it was happening in slow motion when Amy watched Karma drink her water, and then pour some on herself in the heat. Amy's heart rate couldn't possibly go faster after that first half of the run, but it did. Amy's mouth went dry at the scene. Karma all sweaty and hot. Her hair neatly tied in a high ponytail. Amy's eyes were glued to Karma. Karma then stretched her torso which revealed her stomach and Amy swallowed hard. Amy was then shaken from her daze when Shane nudged her from behind.

"If you don't close your mouth, you're gonna catch flies." Amy closed her mouth, licked her lips, and blinked.

"What?" Amy said looking at Shane. Shane smirked and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I said to stop drooling over her. We don't need another lake." Amy playfully punched Shane in the arm. "Have you guys..." Amy's eyes went wide and she punched him again, this time he said ow.

"No you perv. We actually haven't talked in a while." Amy bit her lip from the realization that they hadn't talked in a long time.

"You look really bottled up Aims." Amy shot a look at Shane.

"I mean tense!" Shane threw his hands up in defense. Amy just took another swig of her water and could have sworn she saw Karma look away from her. Man Amy wanted Karma. Not just in that way but emotionally too. Amy mentally slapped herself for thinking these thoughts.

"You need to get laid Raudenfeld." Shane whispered in Amy's ear. Amy sighed and poured a little water on herself too. It was refreshingly cold, which was what she needed. Liam then smiled at Amy and waved. Liam introduced himself as Karma's boyfriend a few days before the girls stopped talking which was probably the reason Karma hasn't talked to Amy. At least, that's what Amy thought.

"Let's have a race you guys!" Gretchen said from behind a rock, pulling up her pants. That was discusting but not surprising from Gretchen. Ferrah nodded enthusiastically. "I'm game." Amy said, no longer out of breath.

"Me too." Liam added. All of a sudden, Amy had an urge to beat Liam. It was like a primal instinct. She will beat Liam if it was the last thing she would do. Considering Amy never had very good reflexes, or balance, she took up track at her school. Amy was actually a really amazing runner, just really clumsy. Usually there was never anything on the track field to trip Amy. Except for one time when she tripped over a kid who escaped from their parent's grasp. That was really sad.

"I'll count down because I'm not racing." Ferrah said sitting on a rock. "First one at the cafeteria wins! The judge of that will be the lunch lady. Whoever greets her first is essentially the winner." Gretchen added. Shane sat down by Ferrah, signalling that he was not going to race. Karma loved a challenge, and she thought that she was a really good runner. Sure she was pretty fast but, not very much stamina. Liam was very fit, and very fast, but Amy runs a lot more than he does.

"On your mark..." Amy could feel the excitement, the jealousy, and the adrenaline all running through her veins. She got in her stance, in habit from track meets. "Get set..." Amy was ready. Readier than ever before. She will beat Liam.

"Go!" Amy zipped off, and so did the other two but Amy obviously in the lead. Amy did her best hopping over fallen branches, rocks, and other small obstacles. If she tripped, it would be really embarrassing and stupid. Amy took a quick glance behind her to see a good distance between her and Liam. Karma on the other hand was a little in front of Liam. Amy then quickly averted her eyes back to the front of her. She saw a branch and quickly hopped over it. "That was a close o-" Amy then didn't see the tree she headed straight for, and fell hard to the ground, landing on her ankle wrong. Amy's consciousness, was no longer present. Black was all she saw.

Amy slowly opened her eyes, trying to see around her but found it hard to open them. She then tried to sit up from the hard ground she was still on but was pushed back down lightly by a gentle hand. She then winced in pain at her ankle, and scratched up back. There were little cuts on her forehead and nose but, they would heal in no time. Amy saw Karma's worried eyes on her. Amy then wiped her face. "Why is my face wet?"

"I had to wake you up somehow."

Amy then tried to get up again, but cried out in pain from her ankle and back. She didn't shed a tear though.

"You really are a clumsy one Aims." Karma then pressed her cold water bottle to Amy's ankle. Amy flinched a little, but calmed as soon as it had been on her a while.

"Where is everyone else?" Karma shrugged at the question. "I think Liam is still running to the Cafeteria and the others are taking a short cut." Amy nodded, biting her lip to keep from crying from the pain. Karma noticed this and gave a small smile.

"Are you okay Amy? That face you are making is just, priceless." Amy shook her head no.

"My ankle and back hurt like hell Karms." Amy said as she rubbed her back. Amy then realized her hand was wet from her back. She looked at her hand confused and saw that she was bleeding quite a bit. Karma's eyes widened and she immediately got up from Amy's side. She helped Amy up quickly but carefully, and wrapped Amy's arm over her shoulder for support.

"Lean on me okay?" Karma said. Amy nodded and limped, wincing every now and then as they walked.

_I hope Karma plays nurse,_ Amy thought to herself. Even in the most physical pain she's ever experienced, Amy still thinks these thoughts. Amy laughed a little out loud, Karma hearing this.

"Why are you laughing right now?" Amy cleared her throat and put on a stern face as she limped with Karma. "Nothing."

"It's adorable, don't get me wrong-" Amy's heart fluttered at this, even if she said 'adorable'. "-but, this is no laughing matter. I'm gonna have to stitch you up since the nurse has Sundays off." Amy got somewhat excited about Karma taking care of her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note baduuuuuuh. You like my theme song, eh? Yeah, I know right? Anywhoooo, I got this review and I wanted to reply to it like all the cool authors do. Er, it seems like all the cool ones do. Sooooo... **

**running-in-the-woods: I updated for you, look! I like stopping at the good parts, I think it's fun... :) **

**So, here it is people, enjoy and...stuff...**

* * *

"What do I do Shane? We still haven't talked much and it's killing me." Amy whined as she sat in her and Shane's usual spot. Shane was thinking for a second before he snapped, slightly startling Amy. He then smiled a smile Amy knew all too well. "You have a plan, don't you?" Shane nodded.

"Oh yeah, I have a plan." He then reached his hand out for Amy. "Let's go." Amy hesitantly took his hand, knowing his plans could go south very fast. Then again they could be really brilliant.

...

"Are you sure about this? I don't want to ruin the sneak out night." Amy whisper shouted at Shane who was currently unlocking the gate to the outside world. Shane put it off by waving his hand a little at Amy. "It's going to work. Jealousy is the best policy." Amy nodded, she then shook her head.

"Shane, I think it's honesty is the best policy." Shane acted like he thought for a second. He did this a lot. "No, I think it's jealousy is the best policy. Yep it's that one." He then continued at the lock and smiled to himself when he got it open. There wasn't many who attended tonight. Amy saw Karma and Liam in the back, arguing it seems, Ferrah, Gretchen, Scooter, and some others. The small group began walking out of the gate, towards the guy Shane "knew" a long time ago and been giving them rides since. Amy tapped her foot a little, trying to look casual. She was wearing black skinny jeans, black converse, a grey wife beater with a flannel shirt over it, along with a grey slouchy beanie and her long necklace. The club that she goes to on that night is pretty casual actually. Everyone is casual there anyways. Shane and Amy go to the gay bar that they found when they were a little younger. They have been going ever since.

"Everyone ready?" Shane then said. Everyone quietly cheered, not taking a risk that a counselor would see them. "Get in the bus everybody." Everyone got in the small bus that that guy owned. I sat at the seat behind the driver with Scooter. He turned his head to the back of the bus and then turned to Amy who was looking out the window.

"So, why did nobody tell me Karma had a boyfriend?" Amy shrugged.

"Because she didn't tell anybody." Scooter then examined Amy's expression for a second. He then pinched her on the arm.

"Ow! What the fuck dude?" Amy rubbed her arm. Scooter still looked at her. "You got your heart broken, who was it?" Scooter whispered. Amy scoffed and noted that Scooter knew her better than anyone else. Amy shrugged again.

"I'm just sad. Another horse died at the ranch." Amy lied. Scooter must have believed it because he hugged Amy tightly and said "sorry", then they sat in comfortable silence to the clubs.

...

Everyone stood outside a club, and we were planning what we should do. Shane and Amy decided that they would go to the gay bar for a while and then visit their friends in the straight bar. Karma's face frowned a bit when she saw Amy was leaving. Amy turned around once and her smile faltered when she noticed Karma practically being dragged into the club by Liam. But Amy tried to shake it off. Tonight was going to be great.

One the duo reached the club, they showed the bouncer their fake id's, and waltzed right in. "New bouncer huh?" Shane asked, his arm looped with Amy's as they skimmed the club. "Yeah. Too bad, I really liked Joey." Amy shrugged again. She's been doing it a lot lately. The two un-looped their arms, and sat at a table close to the bar. Amy felt uneasy and anxious for some reason. She then began to tap her finger on the table.

"Would you stop that? You're shaking the whole table." Shane finally said, stopping Amy's hand by pushing it down. Amy's eyes widened and then she put both her hands on her lap, intertwined together.

"So, what's the first step to your plan?" Shane had his prowling face on as he looked around the room.

"I can hear the anxiety in your tone. Have faith in me and relax blondie, like I said-" Amy cut off Shane. "Jealousy is the best policy I know, I know."

"What do you want to do? Find a cute girl and have Karma see you two flirting? Ooh or maybe dancing? Or, or ,or, buying you a drink!" Amy then realized he never specifically planned out his plan. It was more of a goal. Amy sighed and adjusted her beanie a bit. Shane's eyes wondered behind Amy, landing on the cute bartender. "I found my prey for the night. You should start hunting honey, Karma's not fully available anyways and she's not going to be here forever!" Shane then got up and walked to the bar behind Amy. "Well that hurt a little..." Amy mumbled to herself. But Shane was right. Karma has a boyfriend, a BOYfriend. She isn't available, and again, a BOY-FRIEND. And yeah, they only have a summer together, maybe it's just a summer crush and Karma was just having fun! _That doesn't make anything better for yourself. _Amy thought. Amy continued to kick herself a little until her phone dinged.

She looked down and saw a notification for youtube. Somehow, Amy began watching videos of bulldogs rolling down hills. She continued to surf the internet until she was interrupted by a pretty brunette. Amy looked up from her phone, still laughing a little and noticed the girl staring at her, admiringly it seemed. Amy then, like the awkward person she is, dropped her phone in her drink she had. Amy then looked down at her drink and made a little whimper noise. The brunette then looked like she understood.

"Oh my gosh, that sucks. I guess I can't ask you for your number now." The brunette then sat down in Shane's old chair across from Amy. "I guess not..." Amy said as she slowly took out her totally fried phone. Amy then put it back in the drink and pushed the drink away from her. Amy then looked at the girl better, she had electric grey eyes, curled brown hair, and a smile that almost reached her eyes it seemed. Amy also noticed that she was wearing an apron.

"Do you work here?" Amy asked pointing at the other girls apron. She nodded and smiled, "Yeah, someone's covering for me. My friend Jorge, the other bartender, is flirting with your friend so I decided that because your friend stole my company, I'd steal his." Amy chuckled a little. Amy then turned around and looked at Shane who was rubbing the other guy's arm over the counter. Amy then turned back around.

"My friend is horrible company anyways." The other girl then looked at Amy's phone. "I really am sorry about your phone." Amy shook her head.

"I'm clumsy and I'm pretty sure that it was older than time itself." The brunette laughed at Amy's words. Weird, Amy never found herself funny. Maybe a bit sarcastic at times but never funny. "What's your name?" The girl asked. Amy sort of smirked. "What's your name?"

"I asked you first."

"Amy."

"Katherine." Amy liked that name. "So Amy, why were you laughing so hard before I came over?" Amy then got excited.

"I was watching really funny videos on youtube. Bulldogs these days, I'm telling you." Katherine laughed again.

* * *

Amy and Katherine shared some drinks and talked a little. There was a little flirting but nothing that made them want to "do" anything. Amy and Katherine decided that they would be great friends in the end. Amy looked at her watch and noticed it had been an hour.

"An hour, that's enough time for Shane and Jorge right?" Amy then put some really disgusting pictures in her mind. Katherine also looked disgusted. "Please don't put that in my mind." Amy gagged. "Help Katherine! I'm seriously going to puke." Katherine then closed her eyes.

"Close your eyes Amy and take deep breaths." They both did so, but every time Katherine exhaled, she said, "Boobs...Boobs...Boobs..." Amy then started laughing and got up from the table. Amy saw her friend coming down from the stairs while buttoning his jeans, who looked like he just did the nasty.

"Ready to go blondie? Ooh who's your friend?" Shane grinned and held out his hand for Katherine. Katherine looked at his hand and then at Amy.

"This is Katherine." Shane slowly lowered his hand to his side. "Rude..."

"If I were her, I wouldn't shake your hand either." Shane then got what Amy meant. "Nothing personal!" Katherine beamed while throwing her hands up in defense. Shane then had a light bulb go off in his head. Amy noticed this and got anxious again, nerves also appearing.

"Shane no, whatever you're thinking, stop it." Shane waved it off. "Amy stop, this is a good plan! And besides, when have my plans ever failed?" Shane smirked while raising an eyebrow.


End file.
